Hook Me Up
Hook Me Up is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Fairview High district of Grimsdale. Plot A week after the events of the last case, the team were disscussing whether they have any evidence to prove Hamad’s wrong doings, which unfortnately they didn’t. Suddenly, high-school wrestler Kelemen Kiss barges in their liar, and informs them that there is a dead body in the wrestling ring. When the team arrived in the wrestling ring, they found a dead girl with scratches all over her body. Kelemen identified the girl ad Lolita Gomes, the team made him a suspect since he reported the murder. The team discovered two more suspects, another high-school wrestler, Liu Chao, and victim’s boyfriend Ayden Young, but then a girl named Cindy McMinn, enters the liar and informs them she found a bloody hook in the biology classroom. Cindy was made a suspect, considering she saw a murder weapon, and the team made Hamad a suspect since he made a poster of the victim, calling her a “HUSSY”. Later Clay informs Mia and the player that Hamad posted a Friendnet post 2 days ago saying the victim was pregnant. Alongside the victim’s pregnancy, the post had many replies, one of them was a message asking why would Hamad reveal that Ayden impregnated a girl, if they were friend, where Hamad revealed that Ayden wasn’t the father hence he never slept with her, and the victim was cheating. This led the victim to talk to Hamad again thanks to him revealing the victim’s personal info, and Ayden because of the victim cheated on him. After the team collected enough evidence, the killer was revealed to be Liu Chao, when asked why he killed the victim, he revealed that he killed he victim, because he and the victim had been dating behind Ayden’s back for a year, and that before the summer vacation, he and the victim blew the candles, where she dumped him, because she did not enjoy it, and when he saw Hamad’s post, he went straight to the victim to ask her if he was the baby daddy, where she confirmed that he is. Chao knew that since he impregnated the victim, he will have to pay child support, so he kept begging her to take him back, but she refused since he had- and then Vanna interrupted-, and when the victim kicked him in the privates it wasn’t out of sexual desire of seeing men in pain, it was because she was annoyed by him. Chao did not want his life ruined so he decided to kill her. Mia then informed him that the victim was not pregnant during her death, and she terminated her pregnancy, which made Chao regret his decision even more, because he didn’t have to kill the victim. Judge Powell sentenced him to 35 years in prison, not only because he killed the victim, because he was also intended to kill an unborn child. Later after the killer was caught, Kelemen asked to see the player, where he asked if he and Diego could find out anything Hamad might be planning, where they found out Hamad was running for student body president, when questioned what are his intentions of this, he simply told them that he wants to make the school a “better” place. Bruno also went to see the player, and told them that he wants to join the wrestling team, but he lost his medical records. After the player and Mia found them, he thanked them, and he and the player gave the records to Greg, who said Bruno was allowed to join. After Bruno’s match ended, he introduced the player to his girlfriend, Savannah Blake. Savannah told Bruno and the player that she lost her necklace. After they found Savannah’s necklace they gave it to her, Savannah thanked them and gave Bruno a kiss. Bruno asked the player if thy could give them some space. Summary Victim *'Lolita Gomes' Murder Weapon *'Hook' Killer *'Liu Chao' Suspects 091900C9-10A9-457B-9249-5AB090B661E0.png|Kelemen Kiss (Grimsdale) C74C6892-CAA6-47EE-899D-A1C5B423FDAC.png|Liu Chao 97403DC0-E3FD-4325-9119-3643514A097C.png|Ayden Young D72975C5-26BD-4CEA-9C1F-0AC00493F29F.png|Cindy McMinn (Grimsdale) B94D6C2A-1573-4FD2-A66B-B39AB4F8EFE4.png|Hamad Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Quasi-suspect(s) E857ACD8-4223-44F5-B11A-9D4A787C28F2.png|Bruno Rousseau A1CDA896-50B8-4678.png|Greg Gibbs (Grimsdale) AF991536-EB37-4911-86B5-5FD5DACB959A.png|Savannah Blake (Grimsdale) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza *The killer wears Eau D’Homme *The killer loves puns *The killer has brown eyes *The killer is over 6”0 tall Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate wrestling ring. *Search sport bag (1 star). *Identify man in photo. (1 star;Pre-request: Search Sports bag) *Ask Chao what his bag was doing in the crime scene. (1 star;Pre-request: Identify man in photo). *Ask Kelemen if he saw the killer (1 star). *Investigate skating area. (Pre-request: Ask Kelemen if he saw the killer). *Recover faded note (1 star) *Inform Ayden about Lolita’s death. (1 star; Pre-request: Recover faded note). *Autopsy victim’s body. (Killer Attributes: Killer eats pizza). Chapter 2 *Investigate Biology Lab. *Talk to Cindy about the weapon (1 star) *Recover faded note (1 star). *Ask Kelemen why he told the victim to get away from him (1 star; Pre-request: Recover faded note). *Fix torn poster (1 star). *Ask Hamad if he made the poster (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn poster). *Examine substance on Hook (1 star). *Investigate slope. *Identify symbols (1 star). *Send numbers to Yoyo (Pre-request: Indentify symbols). Chapter 3 *Ask Hamad why he revealed the victim’s pregnancy (1 star). *Ask Ayden how he feels about the victim cheating on him (1 star). *Investigate victim’s biology group table. *Fix poster. (1 star) *Ask Chao why the victim kicked him in the privates. (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn photo) *Unlock victim’s phone. (1 star) *Send phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock victim’s phone). *Ask Cindy about her feud with the victim. (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay). *Investigate wrestling crowd benches. *Examine bloody towel (1 star). *Send the substance to Sploder (Pre-request: Examine bloody towel). *Arrest the killer. Words Can Kill 2/6 *Ask Kelemen why he wants to speak to you (1 star). *Investigate wrestling tournament (Pre-request: Ask Kelemen why he wants to speak to you). *Search pile of singlets (1 star). *Fix torn poster (1 star; Pre-request: Search pile of singlets). *Ask Hamad why he is planning to run for student council president (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn poster). *See what Bruno wants (1 star). *Investigate the Biology Lab (Pre-request: See what Bruno wants). *Fix torn records (1 star). *Recover faded records (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn records). *Give Records to Bruno (1 star: Pre-request: Recover faded records). *Show Greg Bruno’s medical records (1 star; Pre-request: Give Records to Bruno). *Investigate skating area. *Fix Savannah’s necklace. *Give Savannah her necklace.